Courage
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Just a small step towards courage is all it takes. Especially in high school. Couples: KagXBank InuXKik RinXSess SanXMir KirXShip SuiXOC AyaXKog
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! ANOTHER NEW STORY..ENJOY! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER ONE-THE NEWS**

''Move. Move. Move.''

Mandy Marker was probably the nastiest, most ruthless girl to walk the halls of Tokyo's School for Girls.

She never allowed anyone to get in her way. Not even her very own innocent _cousin_.

''Mandy! Where exactly are we going?'' Karin Yamazaki asked.

''Where do you think, idiot? I want to see my Sessho-kun,'' Mandy replied with an attitude and her eyes turned to hearts.

''You're dating Sesshomaru-san?'' A very petite girl inquired. That girl is Rachael Marker.

Rachael Marker had been her entire familys' favorite person since she was born. Her older cousin, Mandy, couldn't allow that anymore. The day Rachael began middle school, Mandy took control of her entire life. Rachael was born with beautiful pastel pink hair, Mandy didn't like how pretty it was and how it made her stand out. Mandy was born with plain, dull black hair so a week into the year, she forced Rachael to dye her hair a very dull brown color.

Rachael hated it but there was one thing she hated even more. Being alone. Eating lunch alone, staying at home every weekend, having everyone look at her like she was just some disgusting vermin not even worth bothering about. She just wanted to fit in somewhere. She just didn't want to be all alone.

''Not let but it's only a matter of time before he realizes he can't live without me,'' Mandy flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Rachael was actually looking forward to seeing Sesshomaru at the Tokyo School for Boys. Now don't misunderstand here, she was in no way attracted to Sesshomaru Takahashi. Not at all. Not even a little. Period. However, she was very interested in one of his bestfriends, Suikotsu Tiganji. That cute little smirk he always has on his face. In her eyes, he was pure perfection. Unfortunately though, he was that way for many girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Tokyo School for Boys, there is seven boys who rule the school: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi, Bankotsu and Suikotsu Tiganji, Miroku Hoshi, Koga Ookami, and Shippo Seji.

**Inuyasha Takahashi is cocky, rude, and just very unpleasant company. He's a huge flirt. He especially loves tall, lean, girls. Inuyasha himself was quite tall, standing at 6'5. He favored the mature, sexy type.**

**Sesshomaru Takahashi is cold, rude, cruel at times, and he hates anyone who is 'beneath' him, which to Sesshomaru, is pretty much everyone. Sesshomaru was ranked number one in school ever since he started there. He has only ever dated one girl, Kagura Onigumo, and that only lasted three weeks. Sesshomaru thinks girls are stupid, feeble creatures.**

**Bankostu Tiganji is your typical, gorgeous bad boy. He is probably an even bigger flirt than Inuyasha. He loves all kinds of girls. He, like Inuyasha, is known for his temper.**

**Suikotsu Tiganji has quite the temper but he always regretted getting angry afterwards. He could be the nicest man on the planet sometimes or he could be the meanest. He doesn't flirt with every girl he comes across. Suikotsu loves girls with courage.**

**Miroku Hoshi is probably the biggest womanizer in the world. He dates four or five girls at a time. No girl has resisted him..yet.**

**Koga Ookami is the star of the track team of his school. No one could out run him. He wasn't lacking in the girls department either.**

**Shippo Seji is probably the nicest out of the group. You never did see him without a smile on his face. He has only dated one girl that everyone knows of, Moegi Kurosaki. Rumor is she really wants him back. No one blames her.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachael nodded with uncertainty.

''Hey Mandy look what the cat dragged in,'' Karin gestured towards the end of the hallway.

Mandy looked up and her smile turned into a scowl. The most popular girls in the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kikyo Higurashi is a very mature, regal woman. She is lean and stands at 5'7 with straight, vibrant black hair flowing down to the back of her knees and chocolate brown eyes. She is often perceived as cold but whenever you see her with her twin sister, she could be seen with a small smile on her face.**

**Kagome Higurashi is probably the complete opposite of her older sister. She is incredibly nice to everyone, innocent, short-standing at 5'3, curls at the end of her black hair reaching down to her butt, beautiful midnight blue eyes, very friendly and open. Kagome is probably the most innocent and naive out of the whole group.**

**Rin Yamamoto stands at 5'2 with long black hair down to her lower back and big brown eyes. She is probably the most intelligent girl in the whole school. She is very mature, yet innocent and naive. She never let anyone push her around though, whether they be human or demon. She was quite the stubborn human.**

**Sango Roji is the perfect human woman: golden skin, long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, legs for days, and the body of an athlete. No one could get in her way when it came to sports except for one girl-**

**Ayame Wolfe is the top when it came to running. No one could touch her. She has beautiful forest green eyes and vibrant, long red hair that she primarily kept in high pigtails. Her eyes were filled with seduction and confidence, no one could resist.**

**Kirara Roji is an adorable cat demon. Beautiful pale blonde and emerald green eyes. She stood at 5'1 and was full of energy. She looked like a living doll. No one could seem to hate her.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I hate them so, _sooo_ much,'' Mandy seethed.

''They think they're such hot stuff,'' Karin snarled.

A loud beep resounded through the school, the afternoon announcements.

''Good afternoon students. This is your principal speaking. Everyone is to report to the auditorium, ASAP,'' Beep.

''Urgh, what now?'' Mandy complained.

''Doesn't that old hag have anything better to do than waste our time?'' Min Hanazuka asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Welcome students. I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?'' Rin asked when she reached her friends.

''Nothing yet,'' Sango assured. Rin nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Starting Monday, this school will be officially merging with the boys' school next door,'' Principal Kaede announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's eyes widened and her face became red.

''What's wrong Me-chan?'' Kikyo asked in concern. They looked at her.

''T-that's Bankotsu's school,'' Kagome stammered out. They all smirked knowingly.

''You mean your future husband?'' Kirara giggled out. Kagome blushed harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Girls! Yes!'' Miroku yelled through the halls of his soon to be former school. His friends sighed following behind him.

''My fiance goes to the girls' school,'' Koga shared out of the blue. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him. ''What fiance?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''My parents arranged for me to marry another wolf demon a while back. The only thing I really know about her is her name,'' Koga answered blankly.

''Let me get this straight, you had connections to the girls' school and you never said anything?'' Miroku shouted.

''I haven't even met her,'' Koga said in his denfense.

''I can't even look at you right now,'' Miroku turned away dramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What am I gonna do?'' Kagome moaned pitifully.

''Have his babies?'' Kirara suggested blankly. Kagome glared holes into her body while she laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I bet there are a lot of cute girls over there,'' Bankotsu grinned.

''Yeah,'' Miroku sighed dreamily.

''Idiots,'' Sesshomaru stated. The bell rang signaling the end of school.

''I can't wait for Monday,'' Inuyasha smirked and they all left to the student parking lot, anticipating Monday morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I CANT WAIT TO START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS! AHHHHH! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter Two

**I THINK THIS IS MY FAVORITE OUT OF MY NEW STORIES, WHO KNOWS WHY. IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO PEOPLE! **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWO-LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

''IT'S MOOOONNNDDAAAYYY!'' Rang through the halls of the newly merged school by Miroku Hoshi. His friends all shook their heads.

''Look at all the hotties,'' Bankotsu smirked.

''Hey Sesshomaru, doesn't your 'girlfriend' go here,'' Inuyasha teased.

''Idiot,'' He replied.

''So many girls, so little time! I don't know who to grab first! Should I pace myself and look for the most perfectly rounded, nice and plump-'' Koga put his hand over Miroku's face. ''Pace yourself Miro, before you give yourself an aneurism.'' Miroku nodded behind his hand.

''Bank, look at that,'' Inuyasha pointed towards a large banner that read,

**''LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR VERY OWN RESIDENTIAL 'GOOD GIRL', KAGOME HIGURASHI, SEEMS TO HAVE AN ADORABLE SCHOOL GIRL CRUSH ON RESIDENTIAL 'BAD BOY' BANKOTSU TIGANJI!"**

''Who is Kagome Higurashi?'' Bankotsu wondered.

''Just better hope she's hot,'' Inuyasha smirked. Bankotsu smirked back.

''Let's just get going, idiots,'' Sesshomaru walked away and everyone followed.

'_Higurashi huh? Interesting,' _Bankotsu thought to himself as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I wonder if there will be any cute boys,'' Kirara giggled.

''Doubtful. They're probably all spoiled, pretty playboys, just like my fiancee,'' Ayame grumbled. Everyone stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

''What fiancee?'' Kirara questioned.

''I never mentioned it?'' Ayame laughed nervously. Everyone shook their heads. ''Another one of my parents' attempts to control my life, they arranged for me to marry some wolf demon that went to the boys' school. It's _soooo_ not happening. Trust me,'' Ayame finished and walked up the school steps, she froze when she reached the top, her mouth dangling open. Everyone walked up to see what the fuss was about. Kagome's eyes widened and filled with tears.

''Who would do this?'' Kagome questioned.

Rachael ran up to them as fast as she could. ''I wanted to catch you so I could warn you! I'm so sorry!'' Rachael looked at Kagome with guilt.

''Did you do this?'' Kagome asked.

"Indirectly,'' Rachael looked down.

''Mandy?'' Kagome swallowed hard to try and hold back her tears. Rachael nodded. ''You sat behind us at the assembly, you heard and reported back to Mandy,'' Kagome stated emotionlessly. Rachael's eyes filled with guilty tears. ''I am so sorry!'' Kagome walked past her coldy, everyone else glared at her.

''Kagome please! I really am sorry!'' Rachael pleaded. Kagome turned to look at her. ''Why?'' Rachael blinked, ''Excuse me?'' Kagome walked right up to her face,''Why did you do it?'' Rachael looked down again,''I just don't want to be alone.'' Kagome's eyes softened,''Mandy isn't any better than being alone.'' Kagome walked away. Rachael's eyes widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''She really cried?'' Mandy laughed out. ''Now what should we do to them next?''

''I don't want to do this anymore Mandy,'' Rachael said looking down. She never looked at Mandy directly.

''Excuse me?'' Mandy yelled at her. She gathered the attention of everyone in the hallway, especially Suikotsu and his friends and Kagome and her friends.

''I just don't want to be mean!'' Rachael exclaimed with her head held up.

''Did I ask you what you wanted you little troll? You're approaching a dangerous area my dear cousin,'' Mandy frowned with malice.

''I don't care!'' Rachael shouted. Mandy's eyes widened and narrowed with pure hatred. She got right into Rachael's face, Rachael's heart started beating faster.

''Listen well my dear cousin, you just crossed a line you never wanted to. You think you can survive in this school without me? I got news for you, no one likes you! You're a loser with a crush on someone you could never have in a million years babe!'' Mandy yelled in her face.

Rachael's eyes widened and she shook her head in complete and utter fear. Mandy smirked.

''Suikotsu Tiganji would never even look twice at someone like you,'' Mandy walked away. Everyone looked at Rachael and started whispering and laughing.

Rachael's eyes filled with tears and she ran as fast as she could away from there, Kagome ran after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Bummer Suikotsu, you got a loser to have a crush on you,'' They all laughed except for Sesshomaru. Suikotsu hit Bankotsu on the shoulder. "Be nice!''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachael sat on the floor crying, Kagome handed her a kleenex. ''Why are you being so nice to me?'' Rachael sniffed.

''Because Mandy is a nasty bitch and everyone knows it. Now come on,'' Kagome stood up and held out her hand. Rachael looked at it, confused. ''It's time we brought back the old Rachael,'' Kagome smiled. Rachael blinked.

**CHAPTER TWO IS COMPLETED! YAY FOR ME! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! TIME FOR CHAPTER THREE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DO! **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER THREE-A MAKEOVER AND DETENTION**

''Is that really me? Rachael questioned when she looked into the bathroom mirror.

''Really, really,'' Kagome answered as she threw away boxes of hair dye, a pair of glasses, and a pile of clothes.

Rachael now had her long, beautiful, pale pink hair back, she was wearing big, cute, black, nerdy glasses, with a black miniskirt, tan pumps, and a black tube top with a jean jacket.

''You've always looked like this, Mandy just covered it up so you wouldn't be competition to her,'' Kikyo stated.

''Why?'' Rachael asked.

''Mandy wants to be the best. She just doesn't know how she isn't anything with that nasty personality of hers,'' Kirara explained.

''What do I do now?'' Rachael wondered.

''We go eat lunch weirdo,'' Ayame giggled.

''Together? You'll let me eat with you?'' Rachael questioned.

''Of course. As long as you promise not to share our secrets with everyone,'' Kagome teased.

Rachael smiled bright and nodded enthusiastically. The others giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''..and then I just asked for her number and she gave it to me!'' Miroku exclaimed excitedly and stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria.

''You're so desperate Miro,'' Bankotsu shook his head.

''Speaking of desperate, did you find out who that Kagome girl is?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Not yet, she seems to be in all of my classes so far, she just hasn't shown up yet but the teachers seemed to find that odd so my guess is she's just a nerdy little goody two shoes who wanted the bad boy, like in a fairty tail or something. How pitiful,'' Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

The guys laughed and left the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy threw her garbage away and was heading out of the cafeteria when she noticed Kagome and her friends coming in.

''Well, well if it isn't little Kagome Higurashi. Did you enjoy my present this morning?'' Mandy smirked.

Kagome walked into the cafeteria and crossed her arms, staring down Mandy.

''I also saw you go after that loser Rachael, how is she? Probably crying her little eyes out,'' Mandy continued to smirk. Kagome smiled.

''Afraid not. Come on Rachael, let's go eat.'' Rachael came in and everyone gasped. Mandy's smirk fell right off her face. The others came in behind Rachael and headed towards an empty table.

Ayame 'accidently' knocked into Mandy with her shoulder and she fell on the ground.

''Ow!'' ''Oops.''

''I hate all of you and I'll pay you back for that Ayame!'' Mandy screamed.

''Oh I'm sure you will,'' Ayame smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I can't believe you did that Ayame,'' Kirara giggled while eating her lunch.

''Why not? I can,'' Ayame smirked.

''Has anyone seen Rin?'' Kagome asked around.

''She went to the library. She has to teach the Advanced Calculus class today since their teacher will be out fourth period so she's putting together her lesson plan,'' Ayame answered while chewing on her apple.

''Ahhh. What are you doing after school Me-chan?'' Kikyo asked.

''I have to stay and look after the students in detention after school today, the teacher who normally does it, is leaving early,'' Kagome answered while drinking a bottle of water.

Kikyo nodded.

''You should go home. Don't wait for me Yo-chan,'' Kagome smiled with assurance.

''You sure?'' Kikyo questioned. Kagome nodded.

''What's the worst that could happen?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I can't believe we all got detention,'' Inuyasha glared at nothing.

''That Naraku dude gets under my skin,'' Koga joined in on the glaring.

''Relax, What's the worst that could happen?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''This is so boring. The teacher isn't even here!'' Inuyasha complained after banging his head on the desk.

''Let's just leave, who's gonna know?'' Koga suggested.

''Hello everyone! The normal teacher isn't going to be able to be here today so I'm filling in, though I'm just a student,'' Kagome walked in and headed towards the teachers' desk at the front of the room without looking at anyone.

''Well, well check out the cutie in the little miniskirt,'' Bankotsu smirked.

''Indeed. Call her!'' Inuyasha smirked in triumph. Bankostu glared.

Kagome turned towards the students. ''By the way, My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a junior here,'' She smiled brightly.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he smirked at Inuyasha in victory. Inuyasha groaned and went back to banging his head on the desk.

Kagome looked at all the students in the room and her eyes came in contact with a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes. She knew them well because they belonged to Bankotsu. Her own eyes widened and she blushed against her will.

Bankotsu noticed and smirked right at her,_'Interesting. Very interesting.'_

Kagome cleared her throat and looked away quickly. ''Ahem. During this time I will help any of you with homework so let's get started.''

**2 HOURS LATER**

''Thanks everyone and please, try and stay out of trouble next time,'' Kagome gave a small smile as everyone headed out the door except for Bankotsu.

He walked up towards the front while Kagome was gathering her belongings. He stopped right behind her.

''Oh!'' Kagome gasped when she turned around. _'He's so close. If I leaned up a little..' _Kagome blushed at the thought and Bankotsu smirked, as if reading her mind.

''I love cute girls especially when they're in little miniskirts,'' Bankotsu teased. He kissed her on the cheek and left, not waiting for Kagome to realize what had happened.

Kagome slid down to the floor and grabbed at her chest. Her heart beating too fast for her to comprehend.

_'I love him so much.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TA-DA! ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME FOR CHAPTER FOUR! I AM IN LOVE WITH THE BANKOTSUXKAGOME COUPLE INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED FROM ALL THE NEW STORIES I'VE DONE BUT THERE JUST AREN'T ENOUGH OF THEM THAT SUIT MY TASTE..I'M PICKY. ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER FOUR-A HUMAN MATE AND A PERVERT?**

''The cutest girl we've seen since we started that school and she only wants you, how unfair is that?'' Inuyasha complained to Bankotsu as they all reached their home.

''She certainly is a cutie. With brains too, I like that,'' Bankotsu smirked. Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru slapped the door shut when he got inside and threw his bag on the floor with so much force that his bag busted open and everything flew out. The others winced when Sesshomaru let out a ferocious growl.

''Who does that little girl think she is? How dare she talk back to me! I'll teach her some respect,'' Sesshomaru shouted in rage. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

''Girl problems Fluffy?'' Inuyasha teased _bravely._

''Shut it _half breed._ I have Advanced Calculus fourth period but the teacher wasn't there today, instead some little junior girl, a _human _no less, was instructed to teach the class and she dared to talk down to me!'' Sesshomaru growled.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_''..and my name is Rin Yamamoto. So let's get started,'' Rin smiled at the class. Sesshomaru scoffed and looked away. Rin noticed._

_''Is there a problem Mr...Takahashi?'' Rin asked while looking through the book of attendance for his name._

_''I refuse to learn from a little girl, especially a __**human **__girl,'' Sesshomaru stated._

_''The fact that I'm a human means something to you?'' Rin said._

_''It means you are weak, useless, and __**beneathe **__me,'' Sesshomaru said darkly._

_''Well you're a demon so I guess that makes you cruel, disgusting, and an overbearing __**dog**__,'' Rin growled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he beared his fangs and claws. Rin ignored him and started writing on the board to start the lesson._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

''Sounds like you're getting a crush on her Sessho,'' Miroku snickered.

''How could I possibly like that little..little, little _**bitch**_,'' Sesshomaru growled and his eyes widened at the word that left his mouth.

Everyone's eyes widened.

''Sesshomaru you..you, you said the b-word,'' Inuyasha stammered while pointing an accusing finger at him.

''I can't believe it. The great Sesshomaru Takahashi with a _human _mate,'' Bankotsu whispered.

Sesshomaru roared in outrage and stomped up the stairs to his room and slammed it shut. The others winced.

This was so not good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''He is totally in love with you,'' Kirara giggled at Kagome as they were walking towards the school. Kagome blushed.

''You'll have his heart in your hands before you know it,'' Ayame smirked.

''I just want him to like me like I like him,'' Kagome mumbled.

''First of all, you don't just _like _him, you are completely in love with that boy. Second of all, no one could _not _like you Kag-chan,'' Sango smiled at her encouragingly. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Kagome gave a small smile.

The girls headed up the stairs talking and laughing with each other when Sango walked into a hard chest and fell back on to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sesshomaru is so pissed off he isn't even coming to school today?'' Koga raised an eyebrow.

''He hasn't left his room but I can hear him breaking everything,'' Inuyasha grimaced.

''Forget about that. What about me?'' Miroku exclaimed.

''What are you talking about Miro?'' Suikotsu asked in confusion.

''Bankotsu found his girl, Sesshomaru found his, much to his displeasure, Koga has a fiancee, and you have a girl, so what about me?'' Miroku shouted and ran into someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Ouch,'' Sango said as she rubbed her head. She stood up and dusted herself off.

''I apologize Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going,'' Miroku apologized and his eyes widened when Sango looked up at him.

''Whatever. No harm, no foul I guess,'' Sango waved him off.

''You're so beautiful,'' Miroku whispered. Sango blushed. ''Will you bear my children?'' Sango blinked.

**SLAP.**

''Stupid perverts, all of 'em!'' Sango muttered and stomped away. The others giggled and followed after her. Kagome smiled and blushed at Bankotsu. He smirked and nodded his head.

''Miro are you feeling okay?'' Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You always ask women to bear your child but _children_? What are you thinking Miro?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''I wanna marry that girl.'' The others' eyes widened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TA-DA! I LOVE THIS STORY AND I REALLY HOPE YOU DO TOO! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FIVE-KITTY CAT**

''You're so stupid I can't even deal with you right now,'' Inuyasha waved Miroku off.

''Didn't you see her? She's perfect!'' Miroku declared.

''There are _plenty _of beautiful women in the world Miroku. What makes her so special?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''I don't know really. It's just a feeling. You talk about all these beautiful women but there is only one woman you are allowed to be with, what are you going to do when you find her?'' Miroku smirked.

''I'm not interested in spending the rest of my life with some spoiled, whiny, little princess,'' Inuyasha scoffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What a spoiled, whiny, little princess,'' Kikyo scoffed as she watched Mandy shamelessly flirt with the entire football team.

''She makes me ashamed to be a woman,'' Ayame frowned. Kirara smirked and bit into her apple.

''Look it's Kagome's husband,'' She giggled. Kagome blushed and watched Bankotsu and his friends sit down at a table.

''He's so perfect,'' Kagome sighed. They all looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

''Anyway. We finally go back to our classes tomorrow,'' Sango voiced.

''I hope I have some classes with Bankotsu,'' Kagome bit her lip while looking at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You feeling alright Fluffy?'' Inuyasha asked cautiously. Sesshomaru grunted.

''I feel like we're in the middle of a storm and we're all about to die,'' Koga whispered to Bankotsu. Bankotsu agreed.

''Hey Bankotsu isn't that, that Kagome girl?'' Miroku pointed out.

''Did she get a hair cut? I like it. It's mature, sexy even. Though don't get me wrong- '' Inuyasha was cut off.

''That's not Kagome,'' Bankotsu interrupted.

''What are you talking about? Of course it is,'' Koga looked at him like he was stupid.

''Kagome looks more gentle and open, not cold and closed off like that girl,'' Bankotsu assured with softened eyes. All the guys looked at him with wide eyes. ''What?'' He questioned.

''You're talking like you're in love with her,'' Inuyasha grimaced.

''Shut up,'' Bankotsu grunted and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Another beautiful day,'' Kirara smiled brightly and munched into her strawberry poptart.

''Where's Kikyo?'' Ayame asked.

''She had to go in early this morning, she told me to sleep in,'' Kagome shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Finally lunch time. I'm starving,'' Inuyasha groaned.

''Me too,'' Koga agreed.

''Is that a..cat?'' Shippo questioned and pointed to the top of the lockers.

The cat jumped onto Shippo's shoulder and gave him a slow lick across his cheek. Shippo blushed.

''Kirara!'' A voice called. The guys looked up and Bankotsu smirked.

''Bankotsu-san,'' Kagome greeted and smiled. ''Kirara we're going to lunch. I grabbed you some milk first though,'' She smiled and tossed the milk carton into the air.

Kirara jumped off Shippo and transformed back. She held the milk between her fangs and smirked. She turned back to Shippo and walked slowly towards him. His eyes widened. She stopped infront of him, licked his cheek, and kissed him. His eyes slowly closed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kirara smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

''Have a nice day.''

Kirara smirked and walked away. Kagome smiled at her and then her smile got bigger.

''Yo-chan!''

Kikyo walked around the boys and her eyes connected for a spilt second with Inuyashas'. His eyes widened as he stared after her. The girls walked into the cafeteria.

The boys blinked.

''So cute.'' ''So hot.'' ''So so sexy.''

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER SIX-A DATE AND A FIRST KISS?**

''That guy was stupid cute,'' Kirara giggled. Ayame smirked.

''I always miss the good stuff. He probably thinks you're nuts,'' She shook her head while laughing. Kagome smiled.

Bankotsu walked up to their table. Kagome blushed when he smirked at her. ''Date tomorrow?''

''With me? With you? With us?'' Kagome squeaked out. Bankotsu nodded.

''I'll pick you up at seven and we can watch movies at my place.'' Kagome could only nod. Bankotsu smirked and walked away. Kagome watched him.

''Kagome is finally going to get her first kiss!'' Kirara squealed. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

''You've never been kissed?'' She asked skeptically. Kagome blushed at all the eyes on her.

''I just didn't want to give it away. Bankotsu is the first guy I've ever liked,'' Kagome mumbled cutely. The others 'Awww'ed at her. Kagome turned away from them in embaressment and started drinking her smoothie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bankotsu opened his front door and gestured for Kagome to go in first. Kagome blushed and walked in.

''The others went out so it's just us. I figured you would be more comfortable that way.'' Kagome smiled and nodded. She looked around, observing her surroundings. Bankotsu made his way to the couch and gestured for Kagome to join him. She smiled and walked towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''How do you think it's going?'' Ayame asked while cramming popcorn into her mouth.

''They're probably making babies by now,'' Kirara answered while staring at TV, stuffing her face with gummy worms.

''Stop,'' Kikyo commanded.

''She's going to be fine Yo-chan,'' Sango assured.

''Why is that guy following that girl arou-'' A horrorfied scream filled the air. ''Nevermind,'' Rachael groaned at the blood everywhere on the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bankotsu noticed Kagome staring at him instead of the movie and looked at her. Kagome leaned towards him but stopped right before she reached his lips. Bankotsu watched her.

''I've never done this before so I probably won't be very good,'' Kagome blushed hotly. Bankotsu blinked.

''You've never kissed _anyone_?'' Bankotsu questioned. Kagome shook her head. Bankotsu stared at her for a moment before slamming his lips down on hers. Kagome's eyes widened. Bankotsu picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a small moan as Bankotsu assaulted her lips. He smirked into the kiss. He began to run his tongue and nibble along her lips asking for entrance. When Kagome froze, Bankotsu began to think he went to far before she slowly parted her lips. Bankotsu went into a frenzy and grabbed the side of her face, allowing him to push into her.

''Damn,'' Bankotsu whispered huskily when he finally pulled away to allow Kagome to have a chance to breathe. Bankotsu's eyes darkened with lust when he looked at her and saw her panting with her face completely flushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''She's never kissed _anyone_?'' Inuyasha questioned skeptically.

''Only me and I intend to keep it that way,'' Bankotsu answered.

''Are you seriously going to ask her to be your girlfriend? You've never even had a girlfriend,'' Koga reminded him.

''She's different. I hate it but she is,'' Bankotsu sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and Kikyo walked into school the next morning. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Bankotsus' lips against hers. Her thoughts were interrupted when a male student came up to her. Kagome recognized him as the quarterback of the football team.

''Hey. I saw you in detention the other day and I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date this weekend. What do you think?'' He asked giving her a cocky smile.

''That is very nice of you but there is only one person I want to date so no thank you,'' Kagome looked at him apologetically. He frowned.

''Excuse me?''

''She said no, so get lost,'' Bankotsu commanded as he and his friends came up behind Kagome. The boy sneered.

''Why should I listen to you?''

''Because she **(points at Kagome)** is _mine_,'' Bankotsu growled out. Kagome and the other boys' eyes widened. The boy glared and walked away angrily. Bankotsu turned back to Kagome who was watching him, waiting for his next move. Half hoping he would just kiss her.

''I meant it. After last night, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go.'' Kagome looked at him hopefully. ''Come on and I'll walk you to class. That way every guy knows to keep his hands _off,_'' Bankotsu growled. Kagome stared at him and then broke out into a smile. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bankotsu held onto her and laughed. He set her down on the ground and guided her down the hall with his arm around her waist.

His friends and Kikyo watched.

''Must have been some date,'' Koga whistled.

''Lucky bastard,'' Inuyasha intoned and started staring at Kikyo.

''Humans are so pathetic,'' Sesshomaru grunted and walked away.

Kikyo sighed and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So how was it?'' Kirara asked Kagome as she sat down on one of the benches in front of the school.

''Perfect! He kissed me!'' Kagome squealed. Kirara smiled and took an apple out of her bag.

''Why aren't you having lunch with him?'' Sango asked.

''He had something to do today,'' Kagome answered.

''So the kiss was good?'' Ayame asked with a smirk.

''Magical,'' Kagome beamed.

''First kisses always are. I still remember mine. I was in eighth grade and he was the captain of the chess club,'' Kirara giggled.

''Mine wasn't that special. He just asked me out and I had nothing better to do so I said yes,'' Sango laughed.

''I was completely in love with him but he didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't care and one day I ran up to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him. He yelled at me, I cried, and now he's my fiancee,'' Ayame sighed. They all looked at her with wide eyes. ''His name is Koga Ookami. I still love him but I could never marry anyone who didn't love me. I've been doing my best to avoid having a meeting with the Ookami famiy. I haven't seen him in almost eight years and I'm afraid to start now that we go to thed same school,'' Ayame frowned.

''What a douche,'' Kirara grimaced.

''You're older now Ayame and smoking hot. Plus you have us. We aren't going to let anyone hurt you,'' Kagome smiled. Ayame smiled. A voice interrupted them.

''I've been looking for you for almost a week now.''

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU DON'T LIKE ME**

Ayame glared. She recognized him right away. ''Ookami.''

''We should talk,'' Koga suggested.

''No thanks,'' Ayame snarled. Koga growled.

''I am ordering you to come with me. You know better than to challenge your Alpha.''

''I will die before _you _become _my _Alpha,'' Ayame growled back. Koga showed his fangs, stalked over to Ayame, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. Ayame let out a surprised gasp and started beating against his back with her tiny fists.

''Put me down you _dog_!'' Ayame shouted. Koga suddenly spanked her. Ayame blushed and went speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I just don't understand what you're thinking with that Kagome girl. You have never had a girlfriend and that is because you always get what you want without having to bother with a relationship,'' Inuyasha started. Bankotsu sighed.

''She makes me feel different. I don't know why and I don't like it but I just don't want to her to get hurt and I want her all to myself.''

''Jesus you should like you're in love with that girl. You barely know her!'' Inuyasha tried to reason.

''If you felt the way I do then you would understand,'' Bankotsu walked away to his next class. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Sesshomaru and Miroku who were staring into space with a stupid expression on their faces.

''My friends are all nuts,'' Inuyasha groaned and left them behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin was reading in the library when she noticed a large shadow looming over her. She looked up.

''The almighty Sesshomaru right?'' She dripped with sarcasm.

''We're going on a date. I will pick you up tomorrow and then we will share a meal and probably engage in a conversation. Good day,'' Sesshomaru left without another word. Rin blinked and slowly let a smile cross her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Get lost jerk,'' Sango commanded with a bored expression. Miroku smiled.

''You're even more beautiful when you're angry.'' Sango blushed and left for the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''He asked you _out_?'' Rachael questioned skeptically. Rin nodded and went back to her smoothie.

''What's the big deal? Rin is hot. All the guys want to ask her out,'' Sango bit into her ham sandwich.

''Sesshomaru doesn't like _anyone _but especially not humans,'' Rachael explained.

''What do you mean he doesn't like anyone?'' Kirara asked.

''I mean he hates _everyone_,'' Rachael reiterated.

''So why did he ask me out?'' Rin questioned. Rachael shrugged.

''Has anyone seen Ayame?'' Kagome suddenly asked. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I do not want to speak to you. Are you not comprehending that?'' Ayame questioned Koga.

''It doesn't matter what you want because I am your Alpha now,'' Koga growled.

''I will _never _marry you,'' Ayame snarled.

''You don't have a choice,'' Koga replied angrily.

''I will never someone who doesn't even like me!'' Ayame yelled at him and ran as far away from him as she could get. Koga watched her leave and sighed.

''She's gonna be a tough one.''

**TA-DA! KIND OF A SHORT BORING CHAPTER BUT IT WAS NECESSARY SO REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
